Instant Relief
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack sighed, as he watch the CCTV cameras. "Oh, Ianto," he said, rubbing a hand over his face. He looked at the two bottles on his desk. "I already thought of that."
1. Chapter 1

_**Instant Relief**_

Jack decided that it was too late for the young Welshman to be driving home. He'd had far too much scotch and beer to drink to even think about driving himself. Getting the visitors quarters ready, Jack almost frog-marched the younger man to the freshly made bed, before turning to leave.

"Get a good nights sleep. I have a few questions that need answers, and your the only one that can do that. I need you sober."

Then he left.

Ianto groaned, lying down on the bed looking up at the ceiling, as the room spun. He would of been fine to drive home. He knew he would me been, but Jack Harkness had to put his three pence worth in and stop him.

Jack stood with his back against the closed door, listening to Ianto breathing heavily. He was sure the young man was angry with him at being made to stay at the Hub, but he couldn't risk Ianto crashing his car and he himself couldn't leave the Hub.

Ianto wasn't sure what questions Jack wanted him to answer. He and Owen were just blowing off some steam after the Weevil hunt earlier that evening. Just a little male bonding. No need for Jack to get all hot and bothered about it.

Placing his jacket neatly over the back of the chair, Ianto took off his shoes and laid down on the top of the bed. It was useless. Feeling the need to move again, Ianto stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He knew Jack was still outside the door.

Jack closed his eyes. What was he going to do about the young Welshman? They'd survived the Cyberman...got through the Brecon episode. But Ianto's drinking was getting worse. Now he was going along with Owen, getting drunk most nights.

Ianto laid on the bed again, arms under his head, staring at the ceiling. He sighed, turned his head to the side and then closed his eyes. Sleep wasn't going to come easily. He needed alcohol to numb his senses. Getting off the bed, Ianto moved to the door. If he was really quiet, maybe he could make it to the boardroom. There was whiskey and rum in the cabinet. He listened to hear if Jack had left or not. If he was going to move, it had to be now. Getting to the door, he opened it slowly, looking out. Jack had gone. Ianto blew out the breath he'd been holding. Making his way to the stairs, he quickly moved down them to the boardroom door.

Jack sighed, as he watch the CCTV cameras. "Oh, Ianto," he said, rubbing a hand over his face. He looked at the two bottles on his desk. "I already thought of that."

Going into the boardroom, Ianto made for the cupboard. Opening it, he put a hand inside, only to feel open space where the bottles should be.

"Shit! Harkness!"

Slamming the cupboard shut, Ianto looked up at the CCTV camera. The red light was on. He frowned, moved to a chair and flopped down into it.

Five minutes later, Jack joined him.

Ianto laughed. "You beat me to it."

"Yeah."

"I need a drink, Jack. I can't sleep."

"No, you don't." Jack told him. "I'll get you a sleeping tablet.

"I don't want any fucking tablets! I want some Goddamn whiskey!"

"Sorry. No can do."

Ianto launched himself out of his chair and ran for the door before Jack had a chance to stop him.

Entering Jack's office, Ianto grabbed the bottle of whiskey, took off the cap and began to chug it down. Jack ran in and took the bottle from the younger man, spilling it's contents over them both.

"Fuck you, Harkness!"

"That's Captain Harkness to you, Mr Jones."

Ianto smiled. "Huh!"

"Ianto, please."

"You didn't complain about me drinking on dates, did you? No, it was alright if you bought them."

"A few glasses of wine. A beer, not half a dozen doubles!"

"What about the first night we fucked? You had me drink a few scotch's then."

"To relax you, not to get you drunk!"

"So, when you wanna fuck me, I can drink, but not otherwise, is that it?"

"No, that is not it, and you know it."

Ianto's eyes darted around the room, looking for the rum bottle.

"It's empty. I poured it away."

"You're lying!"

Jack shook his head slowly. "No, I'm not. Look in the waste basket."

Ianto moved to the desk and looked down. The empty bottle lay in there.

"Shit!"

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Walking to the door, Ianto looked back at Jack and almost sneered. He would have to do without tonight, but Jack couldn't keep him here forever and after he'd answered the Captain's question tomorrow, he'd go out and buy himself a bottle.

Ianto went back down to the guest room muttering in Welsh. Jack had got one over on him and he was not pleased. So what if he'd been drinking a little too much lately. He had the right. After Lisa and what happened to her…Jack killed her…murdered her in cold blood. Ianto missed being with her. His time spent with Lisa was now at an end and the young man didn't know what to do with his time. He lived to save her, now that had changed. Then Jack had a brilliant idea…_Let's take Ianto Jones out in the field and help him forget all his worries. _Yeah, right! He nearly ended up on the wrong end of a filthy meat cleaver and a meal for cannibals!

Owen had become his 'new best friend'. Maybe that was because Ianto paid for the drinks. But the young Welshman didn't mind. What else was he supposed to spend his money on? He already had enough suits, shirts and ties. He didn't need anything really. No, that was a lie. He did need something and maybe that's the real reason he was drinking so heavily. He wanted…dare he admit it? He wanted Captain Jack Harkness. Wanted him so much, he could taste him. Wanted him so much that whenever Jack was close by, his heart beat faster and he began to tremble. He tried to tell himself it was just 'hero' worship, nothing more nothing less. But he knew deep down, that he was in love with Jack.

Going into the bathroom, Ianto turned on the shower, stripped off his clothes and got into the small cubical. The water washed over his tired body as he leaned his hands against the wall. Lifting his head, tears mingled with the water coursing down his face. Sobs came from him, unlike any he'd ever heard come from his mouth before. His body shook from pent up emotion. _'God, I hate you, Harkness! But how I love you!'_

Twenty minutes later, Ianto was curled up on the bed with a towel around his waist. His hair was damp, but he didn't seem to care. Sobs still racked his body and he was hoping that Jack wasn't anywhere near to hear him. He knew that the guest quarters didn't have CCTV in them, so Jack couldn't watch him.

Somewhere during the night, Ianto fell into a dreamy sleep…

"_Hey, Ianto, come over here." Jack said, a smile on his face ._

_Ianto walked over to stand by the immortal._

_Jack curled his fingers around the slightly smaller hand of the Welshman. "All this time and I never knew."_

_Ianto blushed._

"_Don't you know, I love you, too? I love you, too. I love… I love…Love…" _

Ianto woke with a start, sweat covering his naked chest. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

"Jack…" he whispered into the darkness.

The tears started to fall again as he tried to curl into an even tighter ball. He screwed his eyes up, trying to stem the flow of tears but it didn't work.

"Jack!" he almost screamed.

_**TBC**_

**Sorry it's so short, I wanted to get the feel of it without too much conversation… enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Jack climbed the ladder up from his quarters into his office, then made his way to the guest quarters and Ianto Jones. Knocking on the door, he entered, carrying a plastic bag.

Ianto turned over as the door opened, wiping at his eyes.

"Get dressed," Jack said, offering the bag to the younger man.

Getting off the bed, Ianto grabbed at the towel still around his waist before it fell to the floor.

Jack smiled. "Don't worry, your virtue is safe with me."

Ianto groaned, then, taking the bag, he looked inside. "You've been to my flat!"

"You're other clothes were dirty," Jack turned to leave. "Meet me in ten minutes. I'm takin' you to breakfast."

Before Ianto could protest, Jack was gone.

Dropping the towel to the floor, Ianto took out clean underwear, socks, t shirt and jeans. Putting them on, he found the comb, doing his hair. Once finished, he went up into the main Hub area. Jack was waiting by the cog door.

"I'm really not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"But I'm…"

"Do I have to force feed you?"

The Welshman shook his head.

"Good. Let's go."

Ianto followed Jack out of the cog door to the lift and through the Tourist Office to the SUV. The older man drove them into Cardiff City Centre. Jack parked and they walked to The Prince of Wales. Once inside Wetherspoon, Jack ordered a Breakfast Special with extra toast and preserve and two coffee's.

"Aren't you eating?" asked Ianto, puzzled, as Jack had a healthy appetite.

"Already have."

Ianto looked at his watch. 8.35am. "Oh." He looked back at Jack and frowned. "Why was the Hub empty, apart from us?"

"Rift alert."

"Arh."

When the breakfast arrived, Ianto was surprised at how hungry he really was. When he'd finished, Jack smiled.

"So, did you eat it because you wanted to please me, or were you really hungry?"

Ianto almost smiled. "A little of both."

"Good answer."

"So," began Ianto, playing with his coffee spoon. "what was the question you wanted to ask me when I was sober?"

Jack sipped his coffee. "The conversion table. How did you know…Did Lisa help you build it?"

"After I got her out, I went back in. I saw…bit and pieces. When I'd gotten her safe, I went back in for them. The rest I acquired here and there."

"Then you'd know how to build another one?"

"Yes." Ianto's eyes narrowed. "That makes me a security risk, doesn't it?"

"In the wrong hands, yes."

"So what, you'll retcon me back to puberty?"

Jack shook his head.

"I won't betray you again, Jack."

"I know."

"And I'll stop drinking. I promise."

Jack sighed. "What is it you want, Ianto? I mean, really want."

Ianto looked away.

Jack reached out, laying a hand on top of the Welshman's. "Ianto?"

"You." It was almost a whisper. "I want you."

Jack looked at the younger man and smiled. "You only have to ask." He squeezed Ianto's hand. "I've wanted you since the first night we met."

Ianto smiled genuinely. "Really?"

Jack nodded. "Yep. Tight jeans. Breathless. How could I resist?"

"I-I never thought. I mean…you could have anyone."

"But I want you, Jones. Ianto Jones."

There was a comfortable silence between them, then…

"What happens now. I mean, I'm a liability, right?"

"I don't think you are. As for you and me…we'll take things slow." Jack leaned forward. "Am I your first, male lover that is?"

Ianto blushed. "Yes."

"Good," Jack said with a smile.

"I-I'm not sure what to do. I mean, I **know **what to do, I just…" He shrugged.

"Stay with me tonight. I'll teach you. Step by sexy step."

Ianto smiled. "I think I'd like that."

"I **know** you will."

After Ianto had pushed his plate away, Jack drove them back to the Hub. They were greeted by a disgruntled Owen.

"That's just great! We bring back a bucket of slime…and I **do** mean in a bucket and the place is empty!"

"Where is it now." asked Jack.

"Autopsy Bay. Not sure if it's dead or alive now."

Jack walked to the bars above the Bay and looked down. "If it's bubbling, it's dead," then he walked up towards his office. "Ianto, coffee, please."

"Sir."

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four **_

As Ianto made his way to the kitchen, Owen moved up behind him.

"Casual dress, I like it." He winked. "We still on for tonight, then? Out on the pull and a few pints to ease the pain, Tea Boy?"

"Er, no, sorry. I have a…prior engagement, actually." Ianto smiled.

Owen frowned. "What, you pulled after I left last night? You cunning little bleeder!"

"Sort of."

It took all of Ianto's will not to look up at Jack's office.

"Oh, okay. I'm on my own then?"

"'fraid so." Ianto finished the coffee, poured it into Jack's favourite blue and white mug and took it up to him.

As Ianto entered the office, it was as if he'd been hit by an electrical current. The pheromones coming off Jack filled the air, making the Welshman heady. Walking slowly to the desk, Ianto managed to put the mug on the blotter without spilling a drop. Jack watched the younger man, transfixed by his utter beauty.

"You okay?" asked the immortal.

"Mmm. Just a bit hot in here." He frowned. "Is it hot in here?"

"You think?"

Ianto smiled. "Or it could just be me."

Jack looked at the younger man, a wicked grin on his face. "You look good enough to eat."

Ianto blushed.

"Oi, Harkness!" called Owen. "What do I do with this bucket of slime?"

Jack got up and went to the door. "When it starts bubbling', pour it down the toilet. It'll disintegrate."

"Oh, neat," came the reply. "What is it, by the way?"

"They're called The Bouranious. There's probably three or four in there."

"Tiny little buggers!"

"Our atmosphere has reduced them to slime. They're translucent. Full of air, normally."

"Right," said Owen, looking in the bucket. "Yep, they're bubblin' now. Time to flush."

Jack looked over to see what Gwen and Tosh were up to.

Tosh was busy tapping away at her computer, glass perched on the end of her nose like an old school ma'am.

Gwen was on the phone. To Rhys, probably, he guessed. She looked up, smiled and then waved.

"I…better get down the archives," came Welsh vowels from behind Jack.

"Yeah. If you want to change, check in your locker. I think you'll like what you see there."

Ianto was intrigued. "Will I indeed."

Jack chuckled. "Oh, yeah."

Leaving the office, Ianto made his way down to his locker. Standing in front of his locker, he opened it slowly. Inside was a slate grey pinstriped suit. A light blue shirt and dark blue silk tie. Ianto smiled.

After Ianto had changed, he checked himself out in the mirror on the back of the door. Satisfied with his appearance, he went down to the archives.

"You look great," came a voice in his head set.

"Thank you, sir," Ianto bowed his head. "They're perfect."

'_Just like you'_ thought Jack.

Ianto had been in the archives for a few hours, when he 'smelt' Jack before he heard or saw him. The older man peered around the door and smiled at the Welshman.

"Busy?"

"Never too busy for you, sir."

"Jack. Call me Jack."

"Jack…"

Jack moved to sit on the edge of the desk. "Have dinner with me tonight. It'll help set the mood."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Ordering in?"

"Hell, no! I wanna be seen out with you," Jack said. "You ready for that?"

Ianto thought for a moment. "I am, if you are, si…Jack."

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Making sure that the Rift alert was forwarded to their mobiles, Jack and Ianto left the Hub on their way to dinner. Jack drove, and as he steered the SUV, he stole sideways glances at the young Welshman who couldn't help but notice.

"What?" asked Ianto.

"Nothing. Just…looking."

Ianto smiled, relaxing in the seat. "That's okay then. I hope you like what you see."

Jack nodded and smiled. "You better believe it."

"Where are we going for dinner, anyway?" Ianto asked, watching the sights of Cardiff passing by. "We're heading towards Penarth aren't we?"

"Yep. There's this quaint little restaurant just opened. You'll just love it!"

Ianto shook his head fondly, noting Jack's enthusiasm. "I'm sure I will."

As they drove, they exchanged looks. Jack had a smile that just wouldn't stop and Ianto was enjoying the view, both inside and out.

"What kind of food does this establishment serve?" asked the Welshman.

"Oh, all kinds."

"Elaborate, please."

Jack chuckled. "Chinese. Indian. Thai. Vietnamese. Indonesian..."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Sounds…interesting."

"See, I told ya you'll like it."

Ianto frowned. "I didn't say that!"

"Yeah, but you will," replied Jack with a smile.

"Feeling confident, are we?"

"You betcha."

They drove on in comfortable silence. Once in Penarth, Jack sought out a parking place near the restaurant and turned off the engine.

"We're here." He announced.

Ianto looked out of the window. Lights adorned all the front windows. Chinese lanterns hung out front on hooks. He smiled, opened the car door and got out. Jack joined him on the pavement.

"It looks…cosy," admitted Ianto, with a grin.

"Believe me, it is."

Ianto turned to his lover. "And just how do you know, sir? Have you brought someone else here?"

"Lord, no! It only opened a few weeks ago." He pushed his hands deep into his coat pockets like a child who had just been caught out. "I saw it and thought I'd check out the menu."

"Really," said Ianto, unconvinced.

"Yes, really, Mr Jones."

Taking his hands out of his pockets, Jack put his hand on the small of the younger man's back and led him inside.

"Table for two. Jack Harkness," Jack said to the waiter.

"Yes. This way gentlemen."

They were seated at an intimate table near the back of the restaurant, but near a window.

"Can I get you any drinks?"

"Water for me, please," said Jack.

"A beer, please."

The waited nodded and left.

An elderly couple, a few tables over, looked at Ianto and nodded, smiling. Ianto smiled back, then blushed.

Jack smiled. "Get used to it, Ianto. We'll be eating out together a lot from now on."

"Really? Feeling flush are we?"

Jack clicked his tongue against his teeth. "If you only knew."

"Huh!"

"Okay," Jack leaned across the table, making Ianto lean forward a little more. "I'll lay it out for you. I have been working for the Crown since 1879. I don't spend much, as you well know." Ianto rolled his eyes. "Over the years, with interested, I have accumulated in excess of £2,500,000. There's a further £1,000,000 in transferable bonds. Plus stocks and shares all over the world." He tapped Ianto on the back of the hand. "I am worth around £5,000,000."

Ianto's mouth dropped open.

Jack winked. "But don't tell the others."

"You really have that much?"

"Yep. I also own a large house just outside Cardiff, that I rent out."

"You are a dark horse, Jack Harkness."

"And you are an angel, Ianto Jones."

After ordering their meal, they made polite conversation. Ianto felt more at ease as the evening grew on. Jack was a perfect gentleman and Ianto was falling deeper in love.

At the end of the meal, Jack drove Ianto back to his flat, getting out to open the door for the younger man.

"Thanks. Would you like to come up for coffee?" asked the Welshman.

"You sure you want me up there?"

Ianto smiled shyly. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Coffee isn't exactly what I have on my mind right now, I have to confess."

"Mine either," Ianto told him.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six - IR**_

Getting out of the SUV, Ianto moved towards the outer door to his building and opening it, allowed Jack through first. He followed him through and led him to the stairs. Two flights up and they reached Ianto's door. He took a deep breath, as shaking hands put the key in the lock and turned it. Once inside, Ianto pushed a slightly bewildered Jack against the wall, covering his lips this this own. Eager hands worked Jack's coat off and snaked round his shoulders, drawing him closer still. Not to be outdone, Jack wrapped his arms around the Welshman's waist. The kiss grew deeper, both men eager to please the other. Tongues battled against each other, running along teeth, caressing, exploring. They broke the kiss to take in much needed oxygen, both breathing heavily.

Ianto smiled, a pink blush raising from his neck to his cheeks. "I've never done anything like this before," he confessed. "You have been driving me crazy for months!"

"Sorry about that, but it's nice to know I'll be your first."

Ianto drew back, looking into blue eyes that promised heaven. "Take me to bed, Jack."

The immortal didn't need to be asked twice. He scooped up the younger man and carried him through the flat until he found the bedroom. Placing his precious load on the bed, Jack laid beside him, kissing soft lips.

"I've dreamed about this moment since the warehouse," Jack confessed. "I thought…maybe I was wrong…but I thought there was something between us, even then." He looked at the young man in his arms. "Was it just all about Lisa. Flirting with me. Or did you…want me too?"

A tear appeared in the young Welshman's eye. "I…loved Lisa and I wanted to help her. I guess I went about it the wrong way. I should have trusted you…trusted you all. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jack wiped away the tear. "I forgive you." He kissed trembling lips.

"I wanted to kiss you in the warehouse. I just…it felt right, but somehow wrong at the same time. Do you understand?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

"I never thought I'd fall in love with another man…"

"Fall in love?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded.

Jack smiled. "We're gonna take this real slow, okay."

"Thanks. I'm a bit…apprehensive." He shook his head. "No, that's not the right word." He closed his eyes. "I'm excited. I really want this, Jack."

Clear blue eyes locked and held the other man's azure blue eyes.

"Yeah, me too."

"I want it to be good, for both of us. I don't want it to be…awkward."

"Never could," Jack told him, leaning down for another kiss.

Ianto pushed Jack's braces off his shoulders, and began to undo buttons on his shirt.

"I really want you, Jack."

Jack moved to sit on the side of the bed, holding out his hand to the younger man. Ianto took it, sitting beside the immortal. They took their time undressing each other, savouring the moment. Once they were both naked, Jack kissed Ianto from forehead to chest.

"You are so beautiful."

Ianto smiled, caressing Jack's back.

"Mmm," he moaned, as Jack kissed lower.

Carefully laying Ianto on the bed, Jack moved between his legs, kissing down his stomach and running his hands over sensitive inner thighs. Ianto moved below him, enjoying the sensation.

Taking the tip of Ianto's manhood into his mouth, Jack hummed around the head, making Ianto raise his hips. The older man smiled, taking all of him into his mouth. Ianto fisted the sheet, moaning his pleasure. Changing position, Jack moved up the bed and took Ianto's penis into his hand, massaging him so he was fully erect. The young Welshman bucked into his fist, wanting more.

As his orgasm approached, Ianto tried hard to make the pleasure last longer. He didn't want it to end.

No yet.

He loved this man with all of his heart.

But the inevitable happened, as his orgasm took over and his seed spilled over Jack's hand.

As he came down form his orgasm, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"That was…amazing!" He managed, taking a deep breath.

"You, Ianto Jones, are amazing."

Jack kissed flushed lips, brushing back damp hair. "Do you know just how much I need you right now?"

"I thought, if we started a…this, I would just be… I don't know."

"A play thing?"

"Yes." Ianto admitted.

"Never happen."

Ianto smiled. "That's a relief."

They wrapped their arms around each other and were soon asleep…dreaming of pleasures to come.

_**THE END**_


End file.
